Fears About Motherhood Put To Rest
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Kairi has some doubts about being a mother, her friends and her nieces and nephews help her see that she'll be a wonderful mother someday. Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)


**antauilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Blaze, Flare, and Viola belong to robotman25. I only own Rachel, Speedlight, Autumn, Amelia, and Slate.**

* * *

 **Fears About Motherhood Put To Rest**

Kairi was swimming in the ocean, but she was deep in thought as well. She had been thinking about when she and Thumpback had discussed children and how the whale was hoping that they would one day have children. She was touched that he wanted to have children, but she was unsure if she'd be a good parent. For sure, she loved kids, but she wasn't certain if she'd be a good mother. "I really don't know about raising kids," she said to herself before she continued swimming, hopping out of the water a moment later, her tail becoming human legs as she picked up her towel and dried off, spying Rachel coming up to her. "Hey, Rach," she greeted her friend.

"Hey, Kairi, I'm glad I ran into you," the Tech Portal Master said.

"What's up?" The Water Portal Master asked.

"Well, Tae Kwon Crow has asked me to meet with him to discuss some more ninja maneuvers and Manga Charge is needed on a mission with Jet-Vac and High Volt," Rachel said. "Manga and I need someone to watch over Speedlight and Autumn for a bit and I was wondering if you'd be okay with watching them."

Kairi smiled. "Sure," she said instantly.

Rachel smiled. "Oh, thank you, Kairi," she said, hugging her friend. "The kids have been wanting to go swimming today."

"Perfect," the Water Portal Master said with a smile. "I was about to go find Thumpback and see if he wanted to join me in a swim. He knows where the best pools are."

The Tech Portal Master smiled before looking a little worried. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind having the kids tag along?" She asked.

"I don't mind," Kairi answered without hesitation. "I love spending time with my niece and nephew."

Rachel smiled again. "Okay, thanks again," she said.

Soon, Speedlight and Autumn were with Kairi, helping her search for Thumpback, who was searching for Kairi and smiled when he saw them coming towards him. "My beautiful mermaid," he said, picking up Kairi and kissing her. Giggling, Speedlight and Autumn covered their eyes, making Kairi giggle before she gently broke the kiss.

"Thumpy, Rachel asked if we'd watch over our niece and nephew for a bit," she said. "I hope that's okay."

"Of course it is," he said with a smile. "I even found a perfect spot to go swimming."

"Yay!" Autumn cheered happily.

"Race you to the water!" Speedlight cried out, picking up his little sister and running so fast his legs morphed into one wheel and he sped off for the water, making the giant whale and the Water Portal Master laugh in amusement and follow them.

Speedlight was using Thumpback as a diving board and jumping into the water to create cannonballs while Autumn begged Kairi to show her how to swim underwater like a mermaid. Transforming her legs into her mermaid tail, Kairi dove down with Autumn hanging onto her and marveling at the colorful coral and the seashells. Kairi kept a careful eye on her niece to make sure she was safe and even kept an eye on her nephew, who had just then found a big conch shell and was showing it to Thumpback.

Autumn found some smaller shells and strung them to form a necklace for Kairi, giving it to her. "Oh, thank you, sweetie, it's beautiful," she said, putting it on. Autumn hugged her.

"Love you, Auntie Kairi," she said with a smile.

"I love you too, sweetie," Kairi said, returning the smile.

"Aunt Kairi! Watch me do a cannonball!" Speedlight called out, standing up on Thumpback's stomach. The giant whale lay still so that his nephew wouldn't fall.

"Okay, I'm watching," the Water Portal Master said, turning to watch her nephew.

"Do a big one, bro!" Autumn cheered her brother.

"Yee-haw!" Speedlight cried out as he leapt into the air and tucked himself into a ball, landing with a huge splash and making them laugh as he surfaced and shook the water off himself. "That was fun!"

"Uncle Thumpback, can you do a cannonball?" Autumn asked her uncle.

"I certainly can, kiddo," he replied with a smile.

Speedlight's eye widened. "Can you show us? Please?" He begged.

Kairi giggled. "I'd like to see that too, honey," she said.

"Okay," he said. "You kids get up on the dock with Auntie Kairi."

The two children did so and Kairi held them in her lap, holding them protectively and ready to dive for safety at a moment's notice in case something happened.

Thumpback climbed up on the boulder nearby and took a giant leap, making them all watch with wide eyes before he landed with the hugest splash they had ever seen. The splash created a giant wave and Kairi held onto the children. "Hold on!" She said with a grin.

Squeals of glee and delight left the kids as the wave crashed into them gently. Thumpback had thankfully landed far enough out that the wave wasn't too strong. Laughing, Kairi stood up. "Honey, you got me wet," she said with a smile to show she was only teasing.

"Well, that's what happens if you're near the water," he said teasingly.

She smirked. "Kids, want to help me get your uncle back?" She asked.

"Tickle attack!" Speedlight cried out and the whale was soon laughing as his lover and their niece and nephew tickled him to pieces before he caught them and tickled them too and Kairi then caught Autumn and began tickling her.

After a bit, the merriment ended and they all lay on the beach to relax, where Rachel and Magna Charge found them later on and the kids were excited, telling their parents of the wonderful time they had with their aunt and uncle. "Thanks again for watching them, guys," Rachel said.

"You're welcome, Rach," Kairi said.

"You're really good with kids," Magna Charge said with a smile.

She looked a bit bashful at that. "Thanks," she said softly.

Later on, Blaze asked if she'd watch Viola and Flare for a bit while he and Roller Brawl spoke to Master Eon about some business. Kairi readily agreed and soon, she and Thumpback were in the living room at the Academy, watching the girls. Viola crawled up to Kairi and looked up at her with big eyes. "Hey, sweetie," she said softly.

Just then, Viola's stomach growled, making Flare giggle. "She's hungry," she said before her own stomach growled. "And me too."

Kairi smiled. "Well, let's get you two some lunch," she said, heading for the kitchen. Thumpback watched as his love made a grilled cheese sandwich for Flare with some apples cut up on the side and a glass of milk and she got a bottle of milk for Viola, who eagerly began drinking it as Kairi sat in a chair near Flare. The giant whale smiled. His Portal Master was good with kids, even if she doubted she'd be a good parent. But from the looks of things, she was basically being a parent to the kids in a way, watching over them, playing with them, getting them a nutritious lunch, and being nearby if they needed anything.

Flare and Viola were taking a nap when Blaze and Roller Brawl returned and they smiled. "Were they good?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, they were absolute gems," Kairi said. "They had lunch too before they went down for their naps."

"Oh, good," Roller said with a smile. "The meeting took a little longer than we thought it would."

"That's alright," Kairi said with a smile.

Later that afternoon, Amelia came up to Kairi. "Kairi, have you seen Slate?" She asked.

"No, I haven't," the Water Portal Master said. "Is he missing?"

"Actually, he's playing hide and seek," Amelia said. "I've been trying to get him down for a nap and he's just not wanting to go for a nap, though he is tired."

"I'll help you look," Kairi offered.

They searched for the little one as Thumpback covered the doors to be sure that if the little one was in the room, he wouldn't slip out. Even though he was an infant, he was a sneaky one that loved to try and hide, but would always be found.

Kairi glanced behind a plant and had to hold in her giggles. Slate was hiding behind the plant and had his hands over his eyes, looking absolutely cute. "Hmm. Where is Slate?" Kairi asked in a singsong voice.

The little one giggled, catching Amelia's attention and she watched as Kairi winked at her and pointed to behind the plant. "Is he behind this plant? I wonder," she continued before pretending to gasp in surprise. "There he is!"

She gently poked his side and with a squeal of laughter, Slate opened his eyes to find Kairi reaching for him and she caught him before he could escape. "Well, look what I've got here," she said with a grin. "I've got a little rock golem."

Slate continued giggling at Kairi's playful voice and wiggled as she gently tickled his side, laughing for a bit before she let him up, lifting him up into the air. He giggled again before she brought him closer and after a moment, he yawned and rested his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes and falling asleep. Amelia blinked in surprise. "Wow, he's never done that before," she said.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Fallen asleep in someone else's arms but mine and Doom Stone's," the Light Portal Master said. "Looks like you have the magic tough."

The Water Portal Master smiled. "Maybe," she said softly so she wouldn't wake her nephew before gently handing him over to Amelia. Slate woke up a little and whimpered slightly, but Kairi placed a hand on his head. "Shh, it's okay, Slate," she whispered soothingly and he calmed down in his mother's arms, blinking his eyes sleepily for a moment before settling down. Amelia smiled.

"You're really good with kids, Kairi," she said. "You'll be a great mother someday."

Kairi was stunned, but didn't have the heart to protest as Amelia took Slate to put him to bed for a nap. Thumpback went up to his lover and picked her up. "She's right, you know," he said with a smile. "You'll be a wonderful mother someday."

He placed a hand on her stomach, giving her a loving look. "You'll be a beautiful mother," he said softly as he kissed her lovingly.

She sank into his arms, smiling into the kiss. "Do you really think so?" She asked.

He nodded. "Look how amazing you were watching our nieces and nephews," he said. "And Slate fell asleep in your arms because he felt safe with you. He knew he was in the arms of someone who loved him and he could trust you."

She smiled. "Maybe…I can be a good mother someday," she said, feeling some of her doubt vanish.

"I know you will be, my beautiful mermaid," Thumpback said, giving her a French kiss that made her dizzy, but in a good way.

Watching over the children that day had made her wish to have a child of her own someday and perhaps if she could watch over her nieces and nephews with love and care, she could do the same when she and Thumpback had a child of their own.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
